peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 September 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-05 ; Comments *Special programme to commemorate Peel's 60th birthday six days previously, recorded on the day itself, Monday 30th August. *John recalls seeing a Will Hay film called The Ghost Train at boarding school when he was nine or ten and being "absolutely terrified" by it, even though it was supposed to be a comedy. However, he seems to have confused this film (which starred Arthur Askey) with The Ghost Of St. Michael's. The two are apparently frequently compared. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Salako: 'Look Right (CD-Musicality)' (Jeepster Recordings) :(JP: 'Today's actually my 60th birthday, and I'm recording this programme on my birthday, and we've just come back from seeing Ipswich give Barnsley a good whacking: 6-1, a most exciting afternoon it was. If only it had been 6-0, and then it would have been 60...but it would have been too neat, really.') *Lee Perry: 'Rally Dub (Compilation CD-X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory)' (Blood & Fire) *Radar Bros.: 'Shovelling Sons (CD-The Singing Hatchet)' (Chemikal Underground) *DJ Ron: 'Hear Me (12")' (London Some'Ting) *Otherwise: 'Said & Done (CD-First In Third)' (Them's Good) :(JP: 'How reassuring it is that people are still making that sort of noise.') *Luther Ingram: 'My Honey And Me (7")' (KoKo) JP says that he used to play this "when these programmes were called something like Rock Today". :(JP: 'I wish there was somebody who knew when I first did a programme for BFBS, but all records seem to have been lost. Nobody knows at all: I certainly don't. But there must have been loads of anniversaries that have been and gone and been missed and so forth when we could have gone out and had a bit of a drink and a celebration, but there you go.') According to Charles Foster, his producer, JP started doing BFBS shows in 1972. *Low: 'Venus (Compilation CD-Shanti Project Collection)' (Badman Recoring Co.) *Dr. Scissors: 'Give Me More (CD-Nursing Kit)' (Elektrolux) *Billy Bragg: 'Sulk (CD-Reaching To The Converted)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Poolside: 'Bk 3 (CD-Indieglow)' (Bong Load) *El Hombre Trajeado: 'Babosa (10" EP-Shoplift)' (Guided Missile) :(JP: 'They did three sessions for my domestic programmes last year, you know. Unprecedented, I think: I can't remember anybody else doing that, not even the Fall.') Yet Microdisney did just that in 1984. *Projekt 69: 'Wagons Two (12"-Ghost Train)' (i220) *Fake: 'Piggyback Ride (CDS)' (Things To Come) *Cocteau Twins: 'Dear Heart (2xCD-BBC Sessions)' (Bella Union) *(news, edited out) *Hitchers: 'Popstars (CD-For The Want Of Some Better TV)' (Murgatroyd) *Wishbone: 'Silhouette (12"-Who's Dat)' (Bone) *Muddy Waters: 'Rollin' Stone (CD-His Best 1947-1955)' (Chess/Universal) *Quarks: 'Schiefgeraten (CDS-Kikiyo)' (Monika Enterprise) *Virginia Dare: 'Camellia (CD-Baby Got Away)' (Absolutely Kosher) *Helix & Fury: 'Insane Asylum (12")' (Stompin Choonz) *Eddie Smith (& The Hornets): 'Upturn (7")' (Top Rank) :(JP: 'Who was Eddie Smith and did he make any other records? I have no hesitation in leaving both questions unanswered.') He made at least one other record with the Chiefs. *Nectarine No. 9: 'Unloaded For You (CD-It's Just The Way Things Are, Joe, It's Just The Way Things Are)' (Creeping Bent) *Handy Van Morris: 'June 5th (12")' (Sunburn) *Superstar Disco Club: 'Katia Goes Clubbing (CD-Welcome To The Superstar Disco Club)' (Che Trading) *Smiths: 'Bigmouth Strikes Again (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) *DJ Rumpus: 'DJ Rumpus' Big Mouth (12"-Rumpus Room EP)' (Bilingual Recordings UK) *Appendix Out: 'Foundling (CD-Daylight Saving)' (Drag City) *Errol Davis: 'Path I Have Taken (Compilation CD-Children Of Jah (1977-1979))' (Blood & Fire) File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-05-09 (BFBS) (special birthday edition) ;Length *01:53:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes